


Bye Bye Little Butterfly

by LilsJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, alyanette - Freeform, post-reveal, ptsd Marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-09 02:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilsJ/pseuds/LilsJ
Summary: Marinette finds a moth in the kitchen and she is not having it. Thankfully, she has a strong, amazing girlfriend there to protect her.





	Bye Bye Little Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> This is little something I had written for @ Megatraven on tumblr a few months back, but improved!

Alya jumped to her feet as a yell was heard from across the apartment. Panicked, she rushed to kitchen where Marinette was. Fear overwhelmed her, the fear that she had gotten badly injured. Marinette was known to be clumsy, so it wasn’t impossible that she would have burnt herself on a tray of cookies she had been baking. Luckily, she was unharmed. At least, she was unharmed physically. Mentally, things didn’t seem so amazing; Marinette was shaking uncontrollably, her wobbly finger pointing at a potted plant that sat on the window sill.

“There’s a moth,” she whispered, her voice small and shaky.

Alya sighed in relief before grinning and giving her girlfriend’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, hey,” her voice was soft and calming, “it’s okay. That little guy’s just a moth. He can’t harm you. Hawkmoth is gone; you beat him, my Love.”

Alya passed her fingers in Marinette’s hair, calmingly stoking the silky black hair. She knew that it always helped her girlfriend find peace of mind, all these little signs of affection. Marinette buried her face in Alya’s shoulder, her hands over her eyes to block the view.

“Still, can you get rid of it?”

Alya chuckled as she nodded. Just before getting to it, however, she gave Marinette a quick peck on the head. It was time to be a hero again. It was time to face evil. Alya stepped aside and slowly made her way to the potted plant. From the corner of her eye, she could see Marinette peaking through her fingers, her blue eyes following Alya’s every movement. She let out a yelp as the moth was captured, making Alya jump, nearly losing the white bug.

“Get rid of it! Get rid of it!”

Alya rushed to the living room window, clumsily opening it. Marinette was still in the kitchen, conveniently hiding behind the only pole in the apartment. Still, she watched Alya who sent her one of her signature grins before letting the bug fly out of her hand. And as the bug took flight, she waved at it.

“Bye bye little butterfly!”

Behind her back, Alya could hear a light giggle from none other than her gorgeous and brave girlfriend. Swift as the wind, she turned to face a laughing civilian Ladybug, still hiding behind her pole. She could only catch a glimpse of Marinette’s face, but still, she could see the light redness of her cheeks.

“That’s my line!” Marinette giggled, motioning Alya towards her.

“I think I’d make a better Ladybug,” Alya let out smugly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders.

“In that case-” Marinette swayed from side to side, not quite meeting Alya’s eyes- “I would make a better Rena Rou- mmph!”

Alya grinned into the kiss she had pressed onto her girlfriend’s lips. Marinette puffed her cheeks in an attempted pout before melting into a second kiss, pulling Alya closer.

“My savior,” Marinette sighed, bumping her nose against Alya’s. “What can I ever do to thank you properly?”

Alya hummed for a second before answering. “Admit that I’m the best Rena Rouge, and then maybe I’ll admit that you’re the best Ladybug.”

Marinette burst into laughter once again, not hesitating one moment to gush about how amazing Alya was Rena Rouge. To this, Alya grinned proudly before lifting her girlfriend in her arms and dropping her on the couch. Marinette gasped as she fell, gripping onto Alya’s shirt and pulling her down with her. Both burst into laughter one more, laughing at how ridiculous they both looked.

“I love you, Mari,” Alya managed, trying to calm her laughter. “And you will always be the best Ladybug Paris has ever known. No, the best Ladybug the world has ever known.”

“And you will always be the best at getting rid of moths.” Marinette pulled Alya into another kiss, capturing her lips in a kiss. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come and see me on Tumblr @ Lils-Writes!!


End file.
